Sephiroth wants to kill everybody
by Yuna Da killa
Summary: well... the title says it! YAOI! And it's a FF7 X KH X KH2 X REALITY crossover


**Sephiroth wants to kill everybody**

So… This story started when a friend an I (whom I'll call here Kajel) were sooo bored in math class that we started to right down this about her awful experience at the hospital when her blood have been asucked by an evil pointy thingy… Here is where this saga begins…

Ok, the beginning doesn't have any sense, but read, it's really fun!

(P.S.: I'll put my things in **bold** and Kajel's in _italic_)

(By the way… I'm litteraly typing what we wrote in the sheets, so I'll leave the mistakes there too, just for fun!)

Sephiroth wants to kill everybody (Part 1)

_Last time, when I did "prise de sang (sorry… we both don't remember what's the word in English…)", the lady did it carefully, but today, OMG, it hurts like HeLL!_

**SEE! These women are demons! The first time I went, she killed my arm…**

_Now I know your pain! I cannot put my arm strait! And I can't force it._

**Lol. I wonder why they're never tender… but when I went to MC (Montreal' Children Hospital), the lady was correct, it wasn't hurting that much. She treated me like a lil child… I think that's why it helped.**

_Hahaha, Child! My friend used to call me child… She had funny accent… well English accent when she says the word. It's hilarious_

**Ok… mmmh… I should write a story about that's… a girl who has weird blood and always get "prise de sang (sorry again…)" and bizarre things are happening to her **

_Lol. And that girl is meh! (applause )_

_Thank you Thank you! (Bowing)_

**(A scepter (not sure of the spelling…) flies from the audience and hit your head)**

_And I say : Screw you ! Scepter ! How dare you try to ruin my career as a… as a… weirdo!_

**The other girl stands up and says : Can you give me back my scepter? I was trying to catch that big fly (pointing at girl on stage)**

_In the background, Sephiroth's theme song starts to play._

_He comes out and says very calmly : That weirdo … or fly (screw you TT. TT) happens to be with me._

_(Muhehe, I like Sephiroth these days.)_

**Girl with scepter : Well, I don't care!**

**Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts theme song) starts to play over Seph's theme song (pretty odd mix actually… -.-) abd KH characters rise from the audience. Beside the girl in the crowd, KH Sephiroth waves at FF7 Sephiroth and says gaylishly : HI BRO! I met this awesome girl and her friends. They're cool! Care to join ?**

_(Oh I was lost… but anywho!)_

_I scream : "When the hell is KH2 gonna come out!"_

**All grown up new Sora from KH2 stands on a bench and screams back : "First of March! Hoe come you don't know!"**

**The girl in crownd : "By the way, "I", call me She."**

**I girl on stage (a.k.a Kajel)**

**She girl in crowd (a.k.a Meh! Yuna!)**

… _Alright… She… … … Good to know you._

**Me too! Er… what are we fighting over again?**

_I DON'T KNOW … … …_

_I wanna go home _

**Let's! I'm soooooooooooooooooo bored**

**Sephiroth and KH Sephiroth : Me too! …**

**Sephiroth : SHUT UP! You nasty thing**

**KH Seph : But… but.. OUIN! (starts crying - - v)**

… _Gay, gay, gay, says Cloud (FF7)_

**Coming from nowhere, a tall girl pops out of the blue creaming : GAY? WHERE! (for your information, that tall girl is the user sugarhighsquirrel69, my friend called Obsy)**

_Sephiroth : In your ass._

_KH Seph : What? I am not in her ass!_

_Seph : Wanna be?_

_KH Seph : No!_

**Cloud : Ok… this is odd girls … (deadly look from Seph) er… guys…**

_Yuffie comes out of nowhere and puts a ribbon on Seph and KH Seph's head._

_Seph : How dare… You will die! (swings his long blade)_

_KH Seph : Why ? It looks pretty on you ♥ (heart) . Oh, hohoho, ow … you are so picky _

**She asks Sora : Are you sure you fought that guy in Olympus Coliseum?**

**Sora : Yeah, and he's unbeatable! $! (not for your young ears, or… eyes… WHATEVER!)**

**She : - -v …**

_Seph : Shut up all of you! And you… me… or you!_

_KH Seph : Call me honey _

_Seph : Shut up! Shut up!_

**Honey (a.k.a KH Seph) : But… but… sweetheart…**

**Seph : I SHALL SMIT YOU! (enrage)**

**(Seph tries to empale Honey with is fukin huge katana but he blocks ans dodges every attacks)**

**Sora : SEE! That guy is a master!**

**She : Yeah… but I'm not sure the term "guy" is the more suitable for him…**

_Seph : I shall smite you too!_

_Sora and She : Ah Don't hurt us! …. Sweetheart! Kyahahaha _

_Seph : You shall die! Al of you!_

_Sora : Hmm, he doesn't seems to like the word sweetheart…_

_She : How about … Darling? No? Hmmm … … baby?_

_Seph : AHH! (Enraged like Hell!)_

**I : Well…**

**Seph : You're going to die too!**

**I : But I…**

**Seph : Shut up!**

**I : Lemme…**

**Seph : WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! (about to die of enrageness)**

**I : OK! I was about to take your defense! But now I won't … AngelHeart!**

**Seph : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_KH Seph : Awww… I'm sad…_

_Sephiroth's theme song stops, as well as KH's theme song. Everything's quiet._

_Seph: … … what?_

_KH Seph : because … I'm not getting your attention! Sniff.._

_I : Ah … Shut up!_

Sephiroth wants to kill everybody (Part 2)

_Seph : You shut up!_

_Everyone : … OMG! … did he just?_

_She : … Yes… he did._

_Everyone : You… Seph you…_

_KH Seph : YOU DO CARE ABOUT ME!_

**(KH Seph is all happy)**

**KH Seph : Yay! He luvs me ♥**

**Seph : NO I DON'T!**

**I and She : Yes you DO!**

**(KH Seph jumps on Seph, being on top of him)**

**KH Seph : Ladies are always right !**

**Seph : Get OFFD ME! (enraged… again…)**

**KH Seph : Say it! Call me by my nick name!**

**Seph : No! KH Seph : Do it! (evil voice, with sword on Seph's throat)**

**Seph : … o…k… fine… honey…**

**KH Seph : YAY!**

_: Wait!_

_Everyones turns their head to see who it was_

_KH Cloud : I cannot allow this!_

_KH Seph : Cloudy __! Oh, no…_

_KH Cloud : How dare you! Cheating on me with…… … yourself!_

**Cloud : Hey! This is… this is… me!**

**KH Cloud : Well, yeah, but the lastest vertion (turn on himself)**

**Cloud : I…. a… gay… no… (faint)**

And that's all folks! Well… for now… We'll try to do more, but I cannot promise anything. This… er.. parody was writtin on the moment… it's kinda… well… sorta unique.

Well… see ya next time!

YunaDaKilla –xxx-


End file.
